Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel control method and a shovel control device.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an excavation locus control device of a hydraulic shovel that enables a leveling and grading operation to be performed easily.
This excavation locus control device sets a work permission area horizontally extending in an extending direction of a front attachment of a hydraulic shovel and permits, when an axial center position of an arm end pin is within the work permission area, operations of an arm and a boom. On the other hand, this excavation locus control device sets a work suppression area around the work permission area and prohibits, when the axial center position of the arm end pin enters the work suppression area, any operation of arm draw, boom up and boom down.
In this way, the excavation locus control device permits an operator to easily perform a straight drawing operation along an extending direction of a front attachment and a leveling and grading operation.